


Meet the Brother-lord

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sane Azula (Avatar), Short One Shot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: “Don’t worry, my brother is just a theatre nerd lacking social skills.”“Are we still talking about the Fire Lord here?”AKAAzula introduces Zuko to her girlfriend, Jin. Something feels familiar about her though...
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Jin (Avatar), Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 274
Collections: A:tla





	Meet the Brother-lord

Jin checked over her hair for the 5th time. “Are you sure-“

“I am sure, you don’t need to worry about it, darling.” Azula said, wrapping her arms around Jin. Jin leaned into the contact, that rush of happiness at the trust Azula showed not dulling. It had taken months of therapy for Azula to get to where she was now, and Jin was happy for her. 

“I know.... it’s just that he’s still the _Fire Lord_ , I don’t want to make some dumb mistake.” Jin sighed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Azula kissed her temple, which made Jin blush.

“Don’t worry, my brother is a theatre nerd lacking social skills.” Azula assured. Jin frowned slightly. Of all the things she had heard about the Fire Lord, theatre nerd definitely wasn’t them.

“Are we still talking about the Fire Lord here?” Jin questioned. Azula laughed, high and sharp in her humour, as she leaned back to let Jin finish checking over her hair.

“No, we’re talking about my brother. At worst he’ll be concerned for you and in which case his Water Tribe boy will step in.” Azula took Jin by the hand and gently lead her to the door. “Now, come on, we’re going to be late.”

-

The capital city was breathtaking, but Jin didn’t really get to enjoy it as she was overtaken by her nerves. Azula’s hand was in her’s grounding her. The Fire Lord was in view now, and the grip she had on Azula’s hand tightened.

Azula stepped out, helping her do the same. She turned to her brother. “Zuzu.” She greeted, her eyes raking over his outfit. “Or should I say Fire Lord Zuzu?” She said, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Fire Lord Zuko smiled. Jin was unable to do anything but stare at the interaction. By the Fire Lord’s side was the Water Tribe boy that Azula mentioned, who, if Jin recalled correctly, was the Fire Lord’s boyfriend.

“Azula, it’s good to see you.” The Fire Lord bowed slightly. He flicked his eyes to Jin, and Jin avoided his gaze. This was so weird-

“Zuzu, you know how I am a lesbian?”

“As far as I am aware, yes?” This was so surreal, was Jin awake? Was this some crazy hallucination? Was she in the spirit world?

“Good, this is my girlfriend, Jin.” Azula gestured to Jin. The Fire Lord hmm’d.

He turned his attention to Jin, and he seemed almost confused. Jin met his eyes- wait a minute, one of his eyes was covered in a scar? Wait is that-

“ _LEE FROM THE TEA SHOP?!?!_ ” “ _JIN?!?!?_ ”

Jin was shellshocked. “You aren’t a juggler- actually, that makes a lot of sense, I kind of knew you were a Firebender- YOU’RE THE FIRE LORD? YOU’RE AZULA’S BROTHER!” She rambled.

Fire Lord Zuko- Lee? turned to Azula. “You’re dating my date from Ba Sing Se?” Jin could hear the Fire Lord’s boyfriend laughing hysterically, but she was too shocked herself to be offended. The Fire Lord whipped his head to Jin. “You’re dating my _sister?!_ ”

“Oh my La this is hilarious-“ Jin heard.

Jin broke out laughing. “I can’t believe I was nervous to meet you, you’re just _Lee_ , wait.” Jin paused. “You _are_ Lee, right?”

The Fire Lord flushed. “It’s a long story but yeah, uh, sorry for lying to you about my identity? I don’t juggle.”

Jin smiled. “It’s fine, I figured.” Azula rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around Jin’s waist.

“You had your chance with this one, Zuzu, she’s mine now.” Jin blushed at that.

“I better hope so!” The Water Tribe person said, mirroring their stance.

“Sokkaaaaaaa,” Fire Lord Zuko groaned. So that was what his name was, Sokka. The Fire Lord cleared his throat, addressing Jin. “Well, uh, since you showed me around Ba Sing Se last time, I could show you around the capital.”

“That’d be an honour, Fire Lord Zuko.” Jin bowed as much as she could with Azula’s arm around her waist.

“Just Zuko is fine-“

Azula cut in. “Only if I can come too, I’m not going to have you stealing my wonderful girlfriend,” Azula threatened playfully. Fire L- Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Can I come too?”

“Sure, Sokka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me do it. Send me asks over at @transzukostanblog lol


End file.
